


A Rainy Day

by kawaiijosephoda



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Dom Joseph, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Smut, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiijosephoda/pseuds/kawaiijosephoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph and Sebastian fuck in his office during a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

“Don’t you have an umbrella?” 

“Why?”

“It’s suppose to rain later.” Sebastian and Joseph walked down the broken sidewalk as dark clouds loomed overhead. A brisk wind blew through their jackets sending shivers down their spins and Joseph tugged at his scarfs as to tighten around his neck. Sebastian looked over at his partner and smirked.

“Don’t worry so much about me. I’ll be fine,” He chuckled and then added, “Mother.” Joseph brows furrowed in annoyance. He scoffed and looked away.

“Stop.” He replied curtly. Sebastian smiled and ruffled Joseph’s hair, causing Joseph to pull away in terror. He quickly stopped and began trying to fix his hair furiously, gloved hands rapidly pushing his thick black hair back into place. Sebastian held his stomach tightly as he laughed. 

“We’ll get you to a mirror soon enough, sweetie.” He reassured. Joseph looked up at Sebastian in annoyance before pushing his glasses back up.

“Don’t call me that.” He scoffed once again. Sebastian smirked.

“Okay darling.” 

-

“Well, well. Look who's hair is ruined now.” Joseph said, an immense sense of pleasure in his voice, as he walked into Sebastian’s office. Seb followed behind, sopping wet, water dripping all over the floor. Joseph went and sat on top of his partner’s desk and turned to face him, grinning. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face.” Sebastian gruffed, dropping his soaked trench coat to the floor.

“Make me.” He teasingly replied. Sebastian looked over at Joseph with a devilish smile upon his face and made his way over to the desk. In one swift motion, he put his hands on either side of him, and leaned in so that their faces almost touched. Joseph could feel the moisture from Seb’s warm, sweet, liquored breath upon his skin, and his heart began to accelerate as he inspected his partner’s now aging face. He grabbed Sebastian by the back of his dark, thick hair and pulled him down onto his lips. Sebastian grunted for a moment in surprise but it was not long before he slowly relaxed into it, raising his hands to caress Joseph’s lean and muscular back. Their lips pulled back and forth at each other’s, and slowly Sebastian felt Joseph’s tongue enter his mouth, causing him to let out a tiny moan.

“How about we move things along now, darling.” Joseph said, pulling away and smiling. Sebastian looked confused until Joseph leaned back and tugged at his belt, causing Sebastian to flush. Seb kneeled down onto his knees and pulled Joseph’s zipper down and he could see a soft bulge pressing from inside his boxers. He pressed his face against the soft black fabric so that Joseph’s cock rested against his face and Sebastian began to breath in Joseph’s aroma. Joseph gripped his hair.

“Don’t make a mess of my clothes, I actually care about my appearance.” Sebastian lifted up his head and began to rub his hand up and down Joseph’s shaft. He felt it grow increasingly harder, and pulled it from his boxers. He took his tongue and teased the bottom of his shaft, and he watched as Joseph began to melt. Slowly, he began to move his tongue up to the head, and once he had finally reached it, he kissed it softly, forcing Joseph to let out a gasp. 

Sebastian cupped his balls with one hand and with the other guided his cock into his mouth, and started to move his head up and down on Joseph’s now hard cock. He kept track of himself, making sure to linger when he reach the head of Joseph’s cock, and watching Joseph’s face as he began to shake and close his eyes. Sebastian began to move fast and fast, and he listened as Joseph began to whimper softly. 

“Be...be…” He moaned. ‘Be care of your...stubble.” Seb let his dick slip out of his mouth as he chuckled. As he went back down onto Joseph, he felt his own cock grow in hard pants, and he began to slowly rotate his hips back and forth, continuing to suck Joseph. 

“Can I…” Sebastian paused and began to pant heavily. “Can I fuck you now?” Joseph looked down and smiled.

“Of course, darling.” 

Sebastian stood up and unbuckled his pants, and they fell to the ground so that they pooled around his feet, his thick pulsating cock threatening to rip threw his boxers. He picked Joseph off the desk and stood him up straight, beginning to look over his body. Joseph’s dark grey slacks had started falling off, and strands of his hair were beginning to go awry, causing Sebastian a slight sense of joy that he had slowly started breaking down the perfectionist. 

He grabbed his red tie and slide in down Joseph’s neck till he was stopped by his vest, which he slowly began to unbutton. Looking up, he saw how flushed his partner had become and how his pale lips began to part ever so slightly. He removed the vest and let the tie fall to the wooden floor.

“Where did put the lube from last time, Joseph?” Joseph nodded towards a cabinet eagerly.

“Top shelf to the left.” Sebastian loosened his own tie as he walked over to the cabinet and from over his shoulder he could hear the sounds of Joseph removing his pants and briefs fully. Lube now in hand, he turned back to Joseph and smiled. Joseph nodded and bent over the desk, exposing his pale, firm ass to Sebastian.

“Leave your vest on Seb.” Joseph said over his shoulder. “It’s sexy.” Sebastian laughed. Squirting the lube into his hand, Sebastian place one hand on the top of Joseph’s ass, and parted it slightly with the other. Monotonously, he started applying the lube with his fingertips, rubbing around Joseph’s hole gently. Quietly and without warning, he let his index finger slip in, releasing a long, deep moan from Joseph.

“Stop...teasing me.” Seb smiled and stood up, wiping the excess lube onto his tan cock. He gripped the sides of Joseph’s hips and rested his dick on top of his ass, slowly grinding his hips against him. He felt himself turn red and began breathing in short, quick breaths. 

“Fuck me. Now.” Joseph demanded, gasping. Sebastian didn’t think twice before he spread Joseph once again and plunged his cock into him, grunting hard. Joseph bit his gloved hand, trying to muffle his scream. 

“Fuck…” Sebastian moaned slowly as his hips began to swing slowly deeper and deeper into Joseph. Joseph tried to retain his composure, continuing to bit down on his hand as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. Sebastian’s fingers began to leave imprints as he gripped his sides, on the edge of leaving bruises. He was desperate for him. 

Sebastian felt as Joseph’s ass tightened around his cock and Joseph smacked the desk with his free hand hard, letting the other escape from his mouth. 

“I..I…” Joseph gasped.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian whispered between a moan. Joseph’s face was a burning red now. Sebastian let go of one of his sides and gripped Joseph’s cock underneath and started sliding it in between his fingers before deciding to hold his head tightly. Joseph let out a tiny scream of pleasure. Sebastian grinded his cock hard with slower, long, stuttered strokes.

“Sebastian...I...I,” Joseph moaned. “I love you.” And with that, Joseph’s cum began to ooze from between Sebastian’s fingers. Sebastian plunged in just once more before letting himself release into Joseph, in one, long orgasm. They both panted in silence before Sebastian pulled Joseph’s body up so he felt his naked body against his, hugging Joseph tightly. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
